


Закрывай глаза

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: от Тодда Уильямса ушла жена с ребенком, и, не придумав ничего лучше, он заводит себе роборебенка и робоняньку.





	Закрывай глаза

По телеку опять крутят хуйню, от которой выть хочется и тереться потной спиной об обивку дивана – настолько скучно, что ощущаешь себя первобытным животным, которому нужно немедленно избавиться от причиняющего неудобства и отвлекающего от цели обстоятельства. Например, от зуда, который, кажется, распространяется по всей спине при помощи одежды, стоит ей коснуться беспокоящего места – и она уже будто инфицирована, готова заражать своей болезнью здоровые участки кожи. Расходится по всей поверхности отвратительными пузырями, разбухающими, становящимися огромными и, наконец, лопающимися.

От подобных мыслей блевать тянет. Хорошо, что это не правда, а лишь разбуянившаяся под наркотой и пивом фантазия. Но еще это нагоняет на мысль о том, что вся жизнь Тодда в целом вызывает рвотный рефлекс, за исключением некоторых светлых пятен: встреча с будущей женой, свадьба, рождение дочери, ее первые слова, их совместные прогулки в парках и поход на аттракционы…. Бесконечные обвинения в безденежье, попытки слезть с наркоты, затянувшийся поиск постоянной работы. А это уже пугает до ебаных мурашек, пробегающих по зудящей спине, потому что вот это уже правда. 

Ебаная жизнь, ебаная правда, ебаная шлюха, которая кинула его. 

Он соскучился в один день. Пожалел обо всем, что произошло: почти слез даже, нашел работу (не совсем стабильную, но деньги приличные отваливали, когда она была). Все наладилось бы. Встало бы на свои места, и ему больше не пришлось бы по вечерам смотреть на единственную фотографию их семьи, которая осталась после всего. 

Если бы в один ебаный момент все не пошло бы по пизде. У Тодда всегда так: все идет по пизде и оборачивается против него. Он договорился с бывшей женой о том, что проведет пару часов после школы с дочкой, попытается восстановить с ней былые отношения. Все пошло по пизде. Алиса испугалась, когда у отца начался новый приступ: тот весь побледнел, покрылся испариной и стал кричать на дочь, а потом его вырвало. Прямо на туфельки ни в чем не повинной девочки, которая от страха вся замерла и расплакалась. 

Руку Тодда, занесенную над головой ребенка, остановил полицейский, скрутил его самого, уложив на землю, а затем, убедившись, что ублюдок больше не опасен, стал заниматься девочкой. Жену он увидел из окна полицейской машины, точнее, сначала почувствовал ее взгляд полный злого разочарования. 

Ебаный пиздец.

Что сделал Тодд сразу же, по приходу домой из участка? Облазил все нычки, все места, куда мог откладывать «на черный день», и нашел: два пакетика красного льда, хорошенькую сумму, на которую можно купить себе не самую дерьмовую машину, и розовую резинку для волос. Алисы. Они с матерью уходили в спешке – собрав только то, что сумели донести на своих двоих. Тодд потом со злости рассовал по мешкам все остальное их барахло и сжег на заднем дворе. А резинка вот осталась. 

Пошло все, блять, нахуй. Красный лед пошел в ход почти сразу – чего добру пропадать, когда организм требует прямо сейчас? А сдерживаться причин больше нет, наверное. Очень хочется, чтобы весь день оказался неправдой: привиделось все отравленному наркотиками сознанию, у самого Тодда есть еще шанс исправиться, так ведь? 

Новая порция забивается в трубку быстро, хоть в эти моменты пальцы слушаются, а мысли отрубаются, не позволяя остановиться в какой-нибудь дебильной позе. Этого Тодду сейчас точно не нужно. Ему нужно… затянуться, подумать…. Резинка. Гребанная розовая резинка для волос, оставленная дочерью. Если хорошенько покопаться по дому – и другая хуйня Алисы найдется, не все же он в том порыве злости мог найти. Эта порывистость, наверное, еще одна черта, от которой жена хотела бы избавиться. Если это так – то, что, блять, останется от самого Тодда Уильямса? Чистенький и покладистый член общества, чертов подкаблучник?

Сука.

Он сам часто плел дочке косички и, возможно, завязывал какую-то из них именно этой резинкой. Алиса часто поговаривала, что у папы они выходят не такими аккуратными как у мамы, но ей все равно нравится. Айкала, когда ее причесывали после сна, потому что спать с косичкой – «не удобно, сам попробуй, папа!», а папа пробовал и не раз, но попробуй, поспорь с дочкиными нехочухами. 

Такие хорошие, вроде бы, воспоминания. И так хочется вновь оказаться в том времени, когда его гребанная жена все не испортила – спуталась с коллегой на работе, он-то мужик что надо! На наркоте не сидит, имеет стабильную работу, на дочь периодически не орет. Хотя откуда ей об этом знать-то было тогда? Шлюха, лишившая его ребенка – того, что хоть как-то спасало его от черной пучины последние полгода. 

Что теперь делать? Мысли роятся в голове пополам с воспоминаниями, что только злит. Попытки выпустить пар лишь больше распаляют. Ему нужна дочь. 

На глаза попадается рекламный буклет с роборебенком. Она так не похожа на его Алису и одновременно… почти такая же. 

На следующий день он получил машину и судебный иск от жены.

Тодда множество раз посещали мысли о том, что покупкой АК400 он просто сделал попытку создать семью заново. Идеальную, где никто не будет упрекать его, постоянно напоминая, что ребенок вносит некоторые обязательства для него как для родителя. Наверное, отчасти это правда, но главной причиной стало то, что… он не справлялся. Ему нужен кто-то способный понять (или делающий вид) рядом, пусть даже и гребанная жестянка. 

Алиса сидит за столом и, улыбаясь, просит Кару рассказать о каких-то морских гадах, которых девочка обязательно увидит, когда вырастет и поедет познавать мир. Уедет из этого загаженного вечными стройками и промышленностью города – туда, где есть чистый воздух, свобода духа. Будет посылать открытки из разных мест сюда – для самой Кары и Тодда, ведь забывать родных и тех, кто о тебе заботился нельзя, так?

– А что будет делать папа без меня? – спрашивает Алиса, в глазах ребенка появляется грусть. Затуманенное сознание редко напоминает Тодду о том, что с ним два робота, а не настоящие люди, способные не только симулировать эмоции, но и испытывать. 

– Он будет писать тебе и звонить, рассказывать о проходящих днях, – отвечает робонянька, злость и раздражение незамедлительно начинают бурлить в человеке, но пытается успокоиться: продолжает щелкать бесящие каналы, от смены которых уже мельтешит в глазах. Кара уходит куда-то, оставляя размышляющую над услышанным девочку. Отец же должен пояснять непонятные вещи ребенку?

– Над чем задумалась? – Тодд пододвигает свободный стул поближе к девочке и садится. Ее горящий новым вопросом взгляд обращается на него, что вызывает улыбку – наконец-то все происходит так, как должно.

– Если я не вернусь, останусь жить там, где мне понравится больше, ты будешь сильно по мне скучать? – вопрос становится лишним бревнышком для растопки, доводящим внутреннюю уравновешенность человека до пожарища. 

Осознание того, что он творит, приходит не сразу. Тодд внезапно обнаруживает, что у Алисы из носа хлещет синяя кровь, а он сам до синяков сжимает ее запястье, не позволяя сбежать. 

– Почему? – мысли, пролетающие в голове, становятся словами, – Почему, блять, всегда так? – не просто словами – ором, от которого маленькая начинает хныкать, смотрит на него со страхом и мольбой. Дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но не делает ни одной попытки ударить его – вот что значит машина. 

Когда в комнате появляется Кара Тодд лишь оглядывается на нее, чувствуя на себе полный похуизма взгляд, потом плюет на эту хрень и хватает Алису за горло – скин сразу же начинает сбоить, а материал будто гнется под его руками. Девчонка не кричит, продолжает хныкать, задыхаться и смотреть на него молящим взглядом. Как же выводит. Уже андроид, и та хочет его бросить! Он пару раз встряхивает ее, прикладывая к столу и выкрикивая прямо в лицо:

– Ты тоже задумала уйти от меня? Папка плохой, да? Где-то там тебе будет лучше, да?! – синяя кровь уже стала капать со стола на пол, и это немного отрезвляет, потому что…

– Тодд, вам следует остановиться. Судя по тому, что тириум появился в таких количествах – у Алисы травма, стоит ее обработать, пока все не стало хуже. – А вот это уже страшно бесит. Он, выходит, тут главный гандон, да? А все остальные опять хорошие, бело-пушистые.

Сукины, блять, ангелы с оборванными крылышками, а не андроиды. Терпят злющего Тодда, денно и нощно мечтают от него сбежать в лучший мир. 

– Ты че, блять, вякнула, пластика кусок? – АК400 не успевает ему ответить, потому что человек уже валит ее на пол, провоцируя программный сбой. Удар по лицу – новый сбой, а затем еще и еще. Тодд не успокаивается, пока глаза андроида не замирают, будто остекленев, смотря куда-то за него. Он уже встает, когда андроид дергается и, повернувшись к девочке, кричит:

– Алиса, закрывай глаза! – наверное, подчиняется каким-то своим программам, говорящим о том, что насилие плохо влияет на детей. 

В следующий момент Тодд понимает, что его ударили в спину, что из него будто весь воздух выбили. Несколько секунд у него уходит на то, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом он спешит ответить уже пытающемуся помочь Алисе андроиду:

– Сука! – с силой дергает ее за руку и лишь потом осознает, что отрывает ее, выставляя на показ трубы, из которых сразу же хлещет тириум. 

***

Дочка рисует, это же хорошо? Самовыражается. Стоит не мешать, а поддержать, ведь тогда она вырастет человеком способным показать себя в мире, так? Сознание опять путается, но стоит глянуть на игрушку, сидящую в хаосе из пепла, бутылок и коробок – его берет злость. Какого хуя эта игрушка опять не на месте? С хуя ли она маячит перед его глазами именно тогда, когда внутри все начинает успокаиваться. Она издевается, да?

– Алиса! – кричит Тодд и поворачивает голову к уже испуганно сжавшемуся ребенку. – Почему игрушки опять разбросаны? Убери ее нахуй, с глаз долой! – девочка, оставив рисование, быстро подходит к журнальному столику и забирает зайца. На отца не смотрит, боится. 

Правильно ли это? Наверное, не стоило так орать на ребенка. Чтобы загладить вину, Тодд встает с дивана и подходит к обеденному столу – хочется посмотреть, что девочка нарисовала, да и не плохо было бы похвалить ее за рисунки. Какие бы они не были. Сам Тодд рисовать не умеет и ничего не смыслит в этом, если хоть угадает, что там изображено – уже не плохо будет. 

На бумаге не просто рисунок – тут целая история, изображенная на нескольких листах. О том, как он сломал эту гребанную прачку. Почему она это помнит? У детей память не такая – один день помнит, а на другой они уже будто живут заново, разве не так? 

Гребанные андроиды, они же должны фильтровать свою память и подчищать то, что не свойственно программе, с какого хрена это осталось в памяти у ребенка-андроида? А что насчет АК400? В магазине ему сказали, что у машины поврежден блок памяти, который, возможно, не смогут восстановить. Если она увидит эту хуйню – все вспомнит, и опять по новой все завертится?! Что она попытается сделать после этого? Сбежать с Алисой, как когда-то его шлюха-жена? Убить самого Тодда, чтобы он больше не совершал тех же самых ошибок? 

Не для того эти две машины были приобретены. Они – это второй шанс, то, что сможет доказать самому себе: он заслуживает быть отцом, а значит и мужем. 

– Чтобы этого, блять, никто не видел, – почти врывается к девочке в комнату с рисунками в руках, – Выброси это, сожги, не знаю, че хочешь сделай. И все про случай этот забудь. Ты гребанный ребенок, поняла? Ты такие вещи помнить не должна, поняла? – Алиса смотрит в пол и кивает. На него не смотрит, сука. 

Человек заносит руку над головой андроида, отвешивает больную пощечину и видит ее слезы. Ничего, так бывает. Когда дети не слушаются – их нужно наказывать. Он все правильно делает.

– Чтобы из комнаты не выходила, пока я не разрешу, поняла? – спрашивает он напоследок и, не дождавшись ответа, уходит.

Робоняньку забирать только через 2 дня, а, значит, еще есть время все обдумать и нажраться.

***

«Как знал, что если вспомнит – все опять пойдет по пизде» – думает Тодд, стоя под дождем и матеря мир, андроидов, их гребанного создателя и ебучие автобусы.


End file.
